7 - Princess Loveless
by DixieLeDix
Summary: The life of Ancalime
1. Chapter 1

985

The kings Captain, Henderch, sailed into Bay of Belfalas. He was trying to find a way through the delta of the great river. The delta was large with many streams. The current was slow, but the water dangerous as many of the streams had hidden stones under the water. The Captains ship hit these stones and was caught between them. It was on the way to low tide, and the ship was in danger of capsizing.

Some men came from the southern shores of the river and offered their help, but they demanded the ships goods and lembas bread in return.

"I will make no deal with you!" Henderch said, "We saved you from the Wizard in the uncertain days. You should be thankful for our help, and make no objection."

An older man said; "When we first saw the Numenoreans, they were welcomed. They brought much good with them, and relieved us from the Wizard and his men from the south. But when I hear you speak now, there is little difference between your words and the ones that came from the Wizard."

Henderch drew his sword; "Be careful old man. I have already killed five enemies of Numenor and I will gladly kill more if needed. You will get bread after work, at my will!"

The men disliked Henderch's words, and a fight that never should have begun broke out. However Henderch for some reason welcomed the challenge, and he was first to slay an enemy, the sixth and last from his hand.

Two years after a messenger arrived in Armenelos. He entered the Throne Room. He was exhausted properly from the ride from Romenna.

He bowed to the king and said, "It is with deep sadness I have to inform you that your faithful captain has died in Middle Earth!"

The King asked what has happened, and the messenger stated that Henderch and some of the ventures had fought some Middle Earth bandits, and most were killed on each side, including Henderch. The ships was lost, but the survivors had made a small boat and had been able to reach Vinyalonde.

Aldarion was uncertain of how to react. His face was furious as he wanted to dictate some form of revenge immediately, but the messenger continued before the king reacted.

"I was there, sire! It is easy to blame the Middle Earth Men of this blood sharing, but your captain draw his weapon first and shared the first blood, even if this was not necessary. I will never set foot on Middle Earth again.

Aldarion sat in silence. He anger was gone, and replaced by despair.

Shortly after Ibal came to the Throne Room. He bowed in front of the king.

Aldarion said; "I trust you have heard the rumour of the passing of my Captain Henderch?"

"I have"; Ibal answered.

Aldarion nodded; "So Ibal, son of Ulbar, I offer your this great title, I myself once bore with pride!"

Ibal was not surprised; "I suspected that, sire. It is true that I have been working in Romenna and that my father was part of the Guild of Ventures. I surely at some point in my life I would have sailed to Middle Earth, but I was advice not to, and this advice I will follow. I will have to decline the King's offer!"

The next council meeting was very short. The king had no issues to lay forward to the council, and the council members had only a few themselves. Valandil of Andustar had send his son Isildil to the meeting instead of himself.

One of those who spoke was Hadorian.

He said; "It has come to my knowledge that the princess being in Armenelos or elsewhere has no interest in marriage. I find it problematic should our king pass the scepter to someone who will produce no heir. Then who should rule us after that?"

Aldarion said; "The princess may still marry, and if not she can always pass the scepter to whom she find suitable."

Orchaldor of Hyarrostar said; "-and should a time come when it is clear there will be no heir to the house of Aldarion, will the king then reconsider who from the line of Elros will rule Numenor?"

Aldarion waited a long time before answering; "In this case I will seek advice at the council!"

Both Orchaldor, Hadorian and Mardur of Orrostar was satisfied with the answer.

When the council left, Aldarion asked Isildil to stay. He said; "I see your father send you to this meeting?"

Isildil answered; "Yes! He believed it was time that I did this. After all he will eventually give me his seat."

The king continued; "I know you have been loyal to both Numenor and your father when he was captain. As you know my captain recently passed away, and I have been looking for someone suitable to replace him. I believe you are the person to fill this place. Will you be my captain, Isildil?"

Isildil answered; "No sire. I will have to decline your offer. I favour life in Andustar and want to stay there with my father and the rest of my family."

The King looked depressed over yet another refusal!

Isildil said; "Our king should visit Andunie again. It is a blessed place. Even the princess mother has found peace here in her late life."

Aldarion was alerted by these words; "Do you tell me that Erendis lives in Andunie?"

Isildil answered; "No but not far from it. She moved to Almaida to live in solitude several years ago. This is the birthplace of her late father Beregar. I though this news had come to the king."

Aldarion was surprised; "She finally moved to the sea!" he stated with no address.

Isildil was looking for something to say, but Aldarion spoke again; "It is a sign, Isildil, she has made peace with Uinen. She lives by the sea. She will welcome me there! We will go there!"

Isildil said; "Fine sire! I would return to Andunie after this meeting anyway!"

"No!" said the King; "we will travel by sea! Too long, have Eambar laid idle in the Bay of Romenna!"

"-and we both know it has sailed to Andunie before;" the king continued with a smile, referring to a time where he was still the Heir. "

Thus, the two friend travelled to Romenna and gathered as many seamen as they could. As Eambar should not sail far, the ship was ready within a few days. They sailed out of the bay and passed the Orrostar cape.

Next, the Forostar cape appeared in the horizon. As they approached, they could see the eagles flying in the air over Sorontil.

"Look!" Said Aldarion. "The tower of my father. Not many Numenoreans have seen it, almost solely seafarers"

Aldarion continued with a smile "-and occasionally a maid!"

Finally, Eambar entered the Bay of Andunie. The arrival seemed to start a lot of activity in the city; people running back and forward between the harbour and the house of Valandil.

When Eambar docked at the pier, Valandil came.

Aldarion shouted; "Greetings to you, Earl of Andunie!"

Valandil and all his companions said nothing. They looked confused.

Aldarion left the ship followed by Isildil.

The king said; "I have heard rumours that the mother of princess Ancalime has moved to you land. I wish to see her!"

Valandil looked shocked and had difficulties in finding words.

"When did you leave Armenelos?" He said.

Aldarion was surprised by the question, but answered quickly; "two weeks ago, why?"

Valandil said; "Then I have sad news for my King! Erendis passed away a week ago. We send a messenger to Armenelos, but obviously, he arrived too late"

Valandil took the King to the hillside where the beorings buried their dead. At the top, was the grave of Silmarien, and just below was a new grave.

Valandil said; "We do not know what happened. She had gone into the water, maybe to wash! We found her the day after."

Aldarion stood in silence. Finally he said; "She was right to fear the ocean. After so many years in Emerie, she moved here, and Uinen got her."

The king broke down crying.

As the sun set on Andunie that night, a giant fire filled the sky. The King had ignited his own home and the smoke from the fire could be seen in the furthest capes of Numenor.

Also on Taniquetil in Valinor, the fire was noticed.

Varda said; "the people of Numenor burn their own creations in disbelieve!"

Aldarion looked at his burning home, with all the records of his journeys. To himself he said; "You were right in naming Uinen your foe!"

Manwe said; "when the fire is gone, I trust they remember the west and the love we have shown them"

Aldarion stayed the night with his sailors in the house of Valandil, but there were no song and dance and no feast. The king noticed the sword that stood by Valandils chair.

Valandil said; "this is a present from Middle Earth to the house of Valandil!"

Aldarion looked at Valandil; "it seems similar to the heirdom of the house of Meneldur! I wonder what destiny lay ahead for us?"

The next day the king rode for Armenelos. He entered the Throne Room and sat at his throne – al alone.

He looked at Aranruth standing next to the throne. Then he looked down to the floor as a broken mad.

The house was silence, save for the footsteps approaching the throne.

"Hello father!" a voice said.

The king looked up; "Ancalime!" he said.

We walked to his daughter and hugged her.

"Your mother .."; he could not speak further.

"I know father. We received a messenger from Andunie!" Ancalime said.

"I have come to stay with you;" she continued.

"I feel alone!" her father said, "Most of my friends from the Guild of Ventures had met their destiny in Middle Earth, and my captain is dead, and there is no one to replace him.

Ancalime looked at him as a mother looks at her child; "Those were never you fiends, and you do not need a captain. You need me, and I am here for you!"

Aldarions face lightened up. He put his arms around his daughter again. She did not return the gesture.


	2. Chapter 2

986

Ancalime sat alone under Nimloth. Unnoticed by her, Aldarion was watching her from the Throne Room.

If was easy for the King to understand why so many young men of Numenor would seek her hand, but difficult to understand, why she had never reached out to one of them.

He called upon her to come to the Throne Room, and explained the concern he had for her future.

"Have you ever loved, Ancalime?" the King asked

"Do one have to love to become ruler of Numenor?" Ancalime said.

"No! However, love improve us as humans. The people know this, and they look up to the ruler."

Ancalime stated; "I heard that Elendil and Lantalir loved each other for more than a hundred years. How long did you love father?"

Aldarion ignored Ancalimes comment.

Aldarion said; "the council accepted you as the heir because you were my only child."

He was going to continue, but Ancalime said self-confident; "Malantur will not challenge me."

Aldarion said; "It is not Malantur, who will challenge you. The council accepted that girls had equal rights to the scepter. Malantur was the closest to the scepter before that, but now it is …"

"Soronto!" Ancalime said

"Yes!" The King said; "Son of Ailinel, and your cousin. I cannot go against Ailinel, as she cannot go against Orchaldor. Orchaldor is a popular member of the counsil.

"The scepter is mine"; Ancalime shouted.

"I will rule without a husband, like you have done father!" She ended and left the Throne Room

"But I had you"; the King said to himself.

No long after, Ailinel came with her family to visit the King. Orchaldor asked to speak with the King in solitude.

Orchaldor said; "I believe there is little doubt that the council will point to Soronto as your successor should the princess have no children. I fear that this could divide the Numenoreans. However, there is another solution to prevent this! If the princess marry Soronto, and they have children, all Numenoreans will accept this line as the royal line of Numenor.

The King was surprised; "Soronto to marry Ancalime! Have you spoked with Ailinel about this?"

Orchaldor said; "No! I wanted to speak with the King first."

The King said; "I will not comment on that now. Please keep this to yourself until my answer!"

Aldarion knew his daughter would never marry Soronto. However, he feared that if Ancalimes decline would be known, Soronto would stand even stronger in the council.

The council met for Erulaitale. Ancalime sat beside her father.

After the welcome the members, he states he would dictate a law.

The King said, "The Numenoreans goal in life is to live like the blessed people. To love only once…"

The King paused.

"… but for the entire life! A marriage is sacred, it cannot be undone, Therefore, it should not be rush into, but considered over years. Many rules have surrounded the marriage and have not been breached before, but now they are laws and thus will be uphold in the future!"

"This is the law of Numenor. That no marriage can be without the consent of both man and woman, and only after at least three years of betrothal, where they can share house, but not bed. Both man and woman shall have lived to see fifty birthdays, and they must be further from each other than first cousin. What they own when the last of them die, shall be given to their children.

Orchaldor looked at the King. He understood why the King created this law. He said; "Will these rules apply to all Numenoreans, high or low?"

"Of course!" the King answered.

"-and if they have no children?" Orchaldor continued.

"If they have no children, their property should be shared among all Numenoreans." The king answered.

Orchaldor continued, now that he got the answer he was looking for, "Not long ago a member of this council vanished, without pointing to a successor. The King then gave his seat to my father, and the council continued. If the King dies without children, who should inherit his throne then?"

The King knew where Orchaldor was going, and had prepared his answer.

"Ancalime is my heir, should I die now; she will become ruler of Numenor. However, I will live beyond the day where I will know if my daughter will have children. Should she have none, I will point to another successor, before I die."

Ancalimes eyes turned wild as were they the eyes of a predator in Middle Earth. She understood her father's tactic in front of the council. Before she could react, Orchaldor spoke again.

"A wise King we have. Hyarrostar welcome his law. The other members also applauded the law, save for Ancalime.

Ancalime was furious, when she was alone with her father.

"I did what I had to do!" Aldarion said; "I cannot protect you forever, daughter. And without an heir to the throne they would never accept you."

Ancalime stated; "They will learn to accept me!"

Vandilme travelled home to Ondosto after the meeting. She had witness the council meeting and the Kings word on his daughters possibility of receiving the scepter.

As it was custom, she gathered the heads of the Forostar families and told them about the meeting.

Afterwards she asked her daughter Telume to come to her.

Vandilme said; "I am sorry daughter, by I hear a rumour from Armenelos that the King's Captain has died in Middle Earth."

Telume was sad over the news; "I had hoped he would returned to Numenor! Who shall I give the bracelet of Haleth to now?"

Vandilme said; "I noticed your friendship with Isildil of Andunie!"

Telume looked at her mother with surprise.

Vandilme felt it necessary to continue; "You are second cousins, so you will not violate the King's law!" She said smiling.

Telume said; "Have you not heard that the ring of Barahir now belongs to Isildils betrothed?"

Vandilme was surprised; "No! Daughter, I am sorry I did not know that!"

"Will you deny me the privilege of being a member of the council of Numenor, should I find no husband?" Telume asked her mother.

"No!" Vandilme said; "The seat of Forostar is mine, and I will pass it on to you in due time."


	3. Chapter 3

1000

Ancalime had speculated on her future for years. She had not challenged her father on his intent to point to another successor for the throne of Numenor, should she fail to have children. She often sat in silence when the council met, only commenting in matters of little importance and never on matters concerning Middle Earth. There was peace in Middle Earth and the Numenoreans sailed less often there. Almost all travels were to the mouth of the three rivers of Eriador, the brown, the grey and the white river to the south. They now rarely sailed to Lindon and never into the blue river. In addition, they did not round Ras Morthil anymore and the south of Middle Earth again became unknown territory.

When the age of the King approached three hundred years, Ancalime got increasing worried about losing the possibility of ruling Numenor.

Ancalime saw Telume of Forostar receive the seat from her mother. In Telume she saw a person of strong will like herself, but also a person of who had loved and risked her heart, but lost and this without losing her faith in the good of everyone.

She finally asked Hallacar to come to the capital. She did not inform her father, nor did she disclose what was on her mind in the letter she send to Hyarastorni.

Hallacar came to the Throne Room, where Ancalime was alone. She sat in her Throne of her father.

Hallacar bowed to the princess; "You wanted to see me, Princess!"

Ancalime said; "Yes Hallacar! I want to ask a favour of you!"

Hallacar answered; "Of course! Princess!"

Ancalime said; "Many people do not want to see me succeed my father. They want him to return to ruling the seas. However, you and I know our fortune lays here in the land of Numenor …"

She stopped, knowing that Hallacar waited for the deeper course to why he had be called to the capital.

She started again; "You once made me laugh Mamandil; I have nowhere else to turn! You can help me Hallacar!"

Hallacar did not speak but waited for the continuation.

She ended by stating; "I want you to marry me, and give me an Heir! The council will have to accept me then…"

Hallacar still did not speak.

"Pretend I am Emerwen!" she continued with a smile.

"But here in the capital, you are Ancalime, daughter of the King" Hallacar said.

"You will have all the land my grandfather gave me mother, and there I will be Emerwen"; Ancalime said.

"Will you come and live with me in Hyarastorni, until we wed?" Hallacar asked.

"I will!" she answered!

"Then I will marry you Emerwen!" Hallacar stated.

The King was happy to announce their engagement to the council. Orchaldor was silence, but together with all the other member he had to congratulate Hallatan of Mittalmar.

Ancalime left Armenelos with Hallatan and Hallacar and their servants.

As they came near Hyarastorni, Hallacar showed Ancalime the sheep and horses or Mittalmar.

"The sheep brings us wool for many purposes, but they are scared by the horses who run wild on the plains. The horses recognizes no borders, they should confined to the capes of Numenor"; Hallatan stated.

Ancalime looked at a great wild white horse in the distance. She found the horse to be a magnificent animal compared to the sheep.

When Hallatan arrived at his home, he was greeted by his household. He presented Ancalime, as his sons betrothed. Most of the household cheered Ancalime, but not Hallacars sister Nessanie. She stood in silence as the party passed her, fearing for the future of the House of Hallatan.

As it was custom, the wedding took place three years after. The same year as the king was three hundred years old. The King planned a great feast for his daughter in Armenelos, and the most of nobilities of Numenor participated. However, the feast was different from his own wedding party; there were no visitors from Tol Eressea and the atmosphere of love was almost unnoticeable.

Nessanie said to her brother that the lack of the blessed people from Tol Eressea was a bad omen.

The various celebrities of Numenor gave present to the couple. The last one was Veryon of Hyarnustar; h brought the couple several decanters filled with wine.

"The grapes of Middle earth certainly have produced a beverage, which can fuel our love," he said.

The wedding was over within a few days. Hallacar and Ancalime got a great room in the King House, but he spend most of his time at home, and the couple was rarely seen together.


	4. Chapter 4

1003

It was with great pride the King announced his daughter's pregnancy to the council. Of course Hallatan already knew his son was about to become a father. Hallatan was eager in cheering the king, as he believed all quarrel about the succession was now over.

Ancalime lived in the Kings House during her pregnancy. She allowed no one but a few maids and Hallacar to come to her. As the birth came closer, Hallacar was only allowed to speak to his wife though a curtain.

Hallacar often went to garden of Tar-Aldarion, where the tree, the King received from the west when Ancalime was born grew. Occasionally he met the king there and they discussed matters of Numenor, but never the princess, and they rarely walked where the tree was located.

One day when he and the King was in the garden, a maid came running for them. Ancalime had given birth to a son.

Ancalime allowed both the king and her husband to enter her bedroom. She held her son in her arms and looked remarkable well.

"I have decided to give him the name Anarion, as he was born when Ariel had placed the sun at the highest point of the day;" she said.

Hallacar send for his family to come to Armenelos and see his son.

A few days after Hallacar came to visit Ancalime. To his surprise, she was no longer in her bedroom. He found her in the Throne Room sitting at her father's Throne.

He said; "I am surprised to see you here already, wife. Should you not rest?"

Ancalime answered; "I feel fine! The maids are taking take of our son".

Hallacar stood for a while. None of them could find anything to say.

Hallacar was first to break the silence, "You look fine!", he said.

Ancalime said; "Thank you Hallacar, my friend. I owe you!"

Hallacar said; "You owe me nothing, princess. What I committed to was of my own free will. I love my son!"

Ancalime; "You are a noble man Hallacar! I am proud to be your wife."

Hallacar said; "When do you expect to return with him to Hyarastorni?"

Ancalime answered, "I want Anarion to grow up in Armenelos."

Hallacar said; "You were raised in Emerie, and your father in Ondosto, I expected your child to be raised in Hyarastorni."

"My son will be raised in Armenelos. When he grow older I will allow him to travel, but he home will be here. You are welcome to come as often as you like to be with him."

Hallacar could do little, and had to accept his wife decision. His family came to the capital and stayed until the next feast Eruhantale. Ancalime and Hallacar walked with the King to the summit, but neither of them spoke on the way.

After the feast, Aldarion called his daughter to him.

Aldarion said; "I expect to leave for Middle Earth again next year.

Ancalime reacted quickly; "No father! Please wait. Once you left me and I could not recognize you when you returned. I do not wish the same fate for my son. I wish for Anarion to grow up and know our King

"What matters are so important that only a king from a distrain country can solve these?" she asked

The King answered; "The sailors at Vinyalonde wishes to see if the sea-route to Tharbad can be sailed by larger ships."

Ancalime commented; "Surely, the seamen of Vinyalonde can look into this without their King. In Middle Earth, the King of Numenor should follow the wishes of the people there. What does the people of Tharbad want?"

The King hesitated; "I do not know!"

Ancalime said; "Should you not ask them then?"

Before the king could speak, Ancalime continued; "I ask only this of my father that he will stay here with his grandchild until he becomes ten years old!"

The King looked at his daughter well knowing he could not make a compromise.

"I promise!" he said.

Hallacar stayed in the capital until next spring. There was not much for him to do, as Ancalime stayed in her quarters with Anarion.

After Erukyerme, Hallacar came to the Queens Quarter. Ancalime was there with many of her maids, but Anarion was not present.

Hallacar asked to be alone with Ancalime. The maids started to leave, but Ancalime stopped them.

"My maids and I have no secrets. They will learn about martial life, so they can choose wisely in the future.

Hallacar then stated; "I have come to tell I will be leaving for Hyarastorni, princess! I will return for the coming feasts if my other duties does not prevent this!"

Ancalime signaled to one of the maids who rushed to fetch something in another room.

Ancalime stated; "I know I owe you Hallacar! When I was born, my father received a tree as a symbol of my coming and future growth. As time passed it lost the connection to me and became only a reminder of my father's bad conscience having left me as a child."

The maid returned. In her hand, she held a sapling.

Ancalime said; "This is a sapling of that tree! I suggest you plant it in your courtyard!"

Ancalime would have continued, but she could see that Hallacar understood the message. He took the sapling.

Hallacar looked at the maid, she had tears in her eyes. He looked at the other maids in the room, they all looked at Hallacar with sympathy.

Hallacar looked at the princess; he said; "you are truly stupid if you think you can force everybody to follow princess Loveless nature!"

He turned around and left quickly.

As Hallacar passed Nimloth in the courtyard, he broke the sapling Ancalime had given him.

Arriving at his home in Hyarastorni Nessanie received him. She understood his anger, and felt pity for him.

"Ancalime is fighting a battle which she thinks will make Numenor pure. However, she lost this before she was born, as there were no love between her parents. Do not despair brother, life will continue, if not here then in Middle Earth. Do what you can to influence your son, but do not live in hate;" she said.


	5. Chapter 5

1007

Soronto entered the Throne Room, as expected Ancalime was there.

"Hello princess!" Soronto said.

Ancalime smiled; "Hello cousin! My father tells me that you will take the seat from Hyarrostar next spring."

"That is true; I hope my humble service will be appreciated by the King!" Soronto answered.

Soronto hesitated; then he continued; " –and the future queen!"

Ancalime asked; "are you satisfied with your life cousin?"

Soronto said; "What do you mean, Princess?"

Ancalime elaborated; "Once people viewed you as a possible successor to my father, but the task fell upon me! So now you live in Orrostar and not in Armenelos."

Soronto smiled. He smile was very different from his cousins. It came from the heart not from his mind.

"I love my life;" he said; "I live in Falasse at the southeastern coast of Hyarrostar not far from the cape. It is a small town, with a beautiful beach. The waters are shallow so only small fishing boats can sail them, none of the King ships ever comes here. The shellfish the fishermen brings back is unmatched by Nindamos. There I live with my family. Even my mother's sister came with her family. In fact all the descendant of Tar-Meneldur, except you and your father lives there."

"-and Anarion;" Ancalime corrected him.

"I am Happy with my life, cousin!" Soronto concluded.

Ancalime sat in silence. She knew Soronto was speaking the truth.

"I wish nothing but fortune for my cousin and his family. I myself have challenges to overcome before I can find the happiness you have. However you can help me, Soronto."

Soronto was surprised; "How, cousin?"

And Ancalime told him about her fear of not being able to control the council, when she would become Queen.

At Erukyerme, the Veryon asked the King about the situation in Middle Earth and the state of the sea route there from Vinyalonde.

The King stated; "It seems like the people of Tharbad are more concerned about the travelling over land. There are no good road from the north to the south of Eriador. The people of Middle Earth have built small wooden bridges across the Grey River, but the soil is soft and each spring water from the mountains destroy many of the bridges. I plan to travel to Middle Earth to see if we can help the people there!"

Ancalime followed up on her father's statement quickly, "My father will not leave Numenor until his grandchild has reached the age of ten. I suggest a member of the council take upon him to solve this task, until my father is able to travel."

Veryon stated; "I find this task not worthy of dealing with. I see no benefit for Numenor and the task itself seems impossible to solve. Why should we be able to create a strong bridge in soft ground when the people of Middle Earth cannot?"

The council looked at Ancalime for and answer, but Vandilme reacted first.

"We could use the "ondo" of Forostar"; she said; "They are light and strong, and has been used buildings all over Numenor. The Ru will carve them for us."

Veryon stated; "Middle Earth is many time greater of Numenor. It will require thousands of stones to be transported over the sea."

Now Ancalime answered; "The Kings ships has been idle too long. The will be able to solve this task."

Veryon continued; "What does the King say?"

Aldarion had been silence since Ancalime interrupted him. He said; "I see no reason why we should not see if this can be done, to help the people of Middle Earth."

Ancalime again followed her father quickly with a remark; "So will you do this Veryon?"

Veryon answered; "I suggest we hear what other members of this council has to say; whether it find this a feasible task! Soronto, you are newest among us please speak your mind."

Soronto spoke while looking at the floor; "The people of Hyarrostar finds the King and princess idea acceptable!"

Veryon was shocked over Sorontos reaction. The council were all looking at him for a reaction.

"I will not do it!" He stated!

Ancalime reacted fast again; "You should only do what you want to do. We once may all meet challenges, we ride away from!"

Before Veryon could react to the insult from his proposal to Ancalime many years ago, Ancalime continued.

"What about you Mardur of Orrostar, will you take this task upon you."

Mardur spoke; "This cannot be. I came to this meeting with the intend of letting the council know I will leave it. I have used time to find my successor. I have received only girls, and I am sorry to say, I find them incapable of handling such serious matters, as this council has to deal with. I leave it to the King to find a successor among the people of Orrostar."

The king and rest of the council did not know what to say. Finally Isildil spoke.

"I will take this task upon me!" He said.

After the meeting Aldarion tried to lecture his daughter about policy; "You made an enemy in Veryon!"

Ancalime answered; "I already had an enemy in Veryon, but I lost one in Mardur. The house of Aulendil never did influence the council anyway."

The King was in doubt; "What am I supposed now?"

Ancalime answered with her political smile; "Go back to where you were born!"

The King and his daughter travelled to Ondosto and met Vandilme and her daughter Telume there. Also Isildil of Andunie had arrived in Ondosto.

Vandilme said; "once I showed your father the beauty of Forostar, Aldarion. Now my daughter can do the same."

Telume guided the King and Ancalime to the stone quarrel. They met the Druedain and Telume acted like a translator.

The King asked the Druedain if they would carve hundreds of large flat stoned and transport them to Ondosto, and from there to the sea close by.

The Druedain was hesitant, as they could see no reason to do this.

Isildil intervened; he told the Druedains about the Wizard of the South who had attacked their kinsmen in Middle Earth.

Finally, the Druedains agreed to help.


	6. Chapter 6

1020

In Tharbad, the Numenorean riverboats arrived carrying large stones of many shapes. The stone was unloaded from the boats by small persons and loaded upon small wagons. The people of Tharbad first mistook the people for dwarves, but the realized they were humans.

One of them joked and stated; "It is not all that come from the sea that is beautiful."

Many people laughed.

Isildil of Andustar who was onboard the ship was angry. He said; "You should be thankful to those to help you. If you cannot tell a friend from a foe, you should not give lectures of other characteristic of man."

He continued; "However, as you now know they are friends you are welcome to help them!"

Another man asked Isildil; "Are there dwarves of the sea?"

Isildil answered; "no they are not! There are friend of the old Haladin people that also lived in this area. They are looking for their kinsmen in Middle Earth."

An old man said; "I know of whom you speak, the Haladin. There used to be many more in Tharbad, but most of them moved to the south. They did not speak the same language as us."

Isildil and his sailors helped the Druedain with building the bridge. The Druedain were small but strong and their stone columns were hammered deep into the soil, so now spring stream could overthrow them.

A month after the construction began, and elf couple came to the site. They asked to see the son of Valandil and presented themselves as Celeborn and Galadriel of Eregion.

Isildil welcomed them.

"It is a true Numenoreans that comes here without sword and with the purpose of helping the people of Middle Earth;" Galadriel said.

Celeborn recognized the Druedains from the forest of Brethil close to Doriath. He said; "So it is true that there were Druedains with the Edain who left Middle Earth."

Isildil said; "Yes! They live in solitude, and do not follow the customs of the Numenoreans. However that are great stone workers and have carved these stones. They heard that they have kinsmens living in Middle Earth and many of the wanted to live with them. However, no none here can point to the whereabouts of the Middle Earth Druedains."

To Isildils surprise Celeborn stated; "I know where they are!"

Isildil said; "Can you show us them. I speak only a few words of Haladin, and they hardly speak other tongue. I you explain it to me, I will try to make them understand that they should follow me there."

Celeborn said; "There will not be necessary". He walked to the Druedains and addressed them in their own language.

Isildil was very surprise that an elf could speak this language, He looked at Galadriel.

She said; "Celeborn of Doriath knew Haleth the Hunter. When he heard she had refused an offer from Caranthir, son of Feanor, he became a friend of Haleth and the Haladin."

The construction continued and the road slowly moved south. The Numenoreans and Dreudains got help from a few dozen men from Tharbad.

After a month, Celeborn and Galadriel left with five Druedains to look for their kinsmen in the south.

One day a large swarm of crebain noticed the road from the sky.

They dived towards the construction, and noticed the long road heading to the north against Tharbad. First people mistook them for a dark cloud, but soon realized that it was birds .The Numenoreans and the Druedains did not fear them, but the people of Tharbad ran and hid. The crebain did nothing but overflew the site, screaming and flapping their wings and returned to the sky.

After half a year, Celeborn and Galadriel returned, having made contact with their kingmens in the south. Only one Druedain followed them back, the rest wanted to stay in the south.

The construction of Lugburz was slow. The heat and lack of food in the south made the human workers suffer and the orcs were only few. The chief orc visited his master inside the great mountain, where he often sat and spoke into the great pit.

He said; "It seems like the Seapeople have returned to Tharbad in great numbers. They seems to have started a large road construction. I want you to travel to the land of Khand and seek the Middle Med that once were loyal to the King of the East Tell them to travel to Tharbad and be my eyes there. They will be not be recognized as strangers there.


	7. Chapter 7

1053

Isildil had not been home in Andunie for thirty years. He had supervised the construction of the great road from the north to the south of Eriador. He had befriended Celeborn and Galadriel and they have told him much about Middle Earth.

As time had passed, many of the Druedains working on the road, has left the construction and travelled south to be with their kinsmens. They were partly replaced by locals, but they work was of a lot lesser quality.

The word came to Isildil, that his father was dying, and wanted his son to return to Numenor.

As he left, he ordered the men to continue the work. To his surprise, many of the Middle Earth men asked to accompany him back home, as they wanted to see Numenor.

Isildil said to them; "I will have to bring this matter to my King! There has been no Middle Earth men, who has sat foot on Numenor."

Isildil travelled to Vinyalonde and over the sea.

At the construction of the bridge, new men arrived. They were not well organized, and did not follow the instructions from the Numenoreans. Being custom to heavier stones, they placed far too many flat stones on top of the bridge. Before the Numenoreans could react, the many stones either glided or were pushed over the sides of the bridge. A man that stood on top of the stones, did not manage to get away and he fell with the stones over the side of the bridge. He landed in the low water and got only a glimpse of the many stones about the land on him.

The man screamed as he foresaw his own dead.

The workers left their places to help the man, and a smaller part of the bridge collapsed. They remove the stones in the water to find the man alive beneath them. The man was unharmed. For many of the men there this was surprise, but no one was as surprised as the man himself was.

Isildil went to Andunie and stayed with his family for four years. His father died in the age of four hundred twenty-three years; the oldest person since Elros Tar-Minyatur.

After his father dead, Isildil returned to the council in Armenelos.

He reported to the King on the progress of the construction, and that many Druedains has left for the south not to return, making progress more difficult.

King Tar-Aldarion said; "It has always been free for anyone to leave Numenor! As they are free to return!"

Isildil said; "there are also Middle Men with no connection to Numenor that wishes to come here!"

The King answered that we cannot have, the Middle Men must stay in Middle Earth.

When the council meeting was finish, Telume talked with Isildil in the Courtyard.

Telume said; "I am sorry to hear about the passing of your father!"

Isildil replied; "I am sorry that I was not here ten years ago when your mother died."

Telume said; "You were busy serving your king. Together with the Ru of Forostar.

Isildil stated; "There are fewer Druedain that work on the bridge, now"

Telume added; "And fewer left in Forostar to carve the stones."

Ancalime was left with her father in the Throne Room. She had looked down at Isildil and Telume.

She said to the King; "Isildil has served you well. His father has passed away after many years without his son. Maybe it is time for a new leader in Tharbad."

"And who does my daughter suggest?" the king asked.

She answered quickly; "Veryon! He has done nothing for his king. I he does not want to go, then one from his household!"

Later that year Anarion became fifty years old. There was not much of a celebration, but Hallacar made one of his rare visit to the capital. He came to Ancalime in her private quarters to congratulate her with their son.

Hallacar presented his son with a present, a ring with a red jewel. He said; "This was once a ring of the elves of Middle Earth. It came to the wife on one of my people for strange reasons. When she die, she gave it to her son. Her son grew up and had a happy life – not from fame or adventures or wealth. He felt no need to be nobility. He told me he realized why the ring was given her mother, and he regretted being the owner. I passed the ring to me to give to someone else."

Her parents had never told her about this story, but Ancalime anyway recognized the boy as Ibal.

Hallacar continued; "Take this ring son, show it in Middle Earth and people will know it royal origin, or give it to a special girl and she will give you her heart! She does not have to be of royal blood, just special. Maybe she is among your mothers maids."

Anarion stepped forward and took the ring; "Thanks you father!" he said.

As he turned around the maids all sighed with longing for the ring.

Ancalime was furious. "Leave us!" She shouted to the maids as they left the room; "This ring is not for you! You will accept no such gift, ever!"

Anarion said; "What is the matter mother?"

Ancalime could not answer; she looked at her son and then on his father

She tried to smile, but her ability to do so had gone for years.


	8. Chapter 8

1075

In the land of Mordor, the spies arrived with stones they have transported all the way from Tharbad. Among them was the variag upon whom many stones had fallen.

An orc went into the mountain and presented a stone to the shadow residing there.

The orc stated; "The seapoeple bring these stones to Tharbad in the thousands-"

"Throw it into the fire", the shadow said.

The orc threw a large piece into the lava. Had it been a normal stone it would have sunk, but this stone resurfaced and the lava could not destroy it.

The shadow said; "Tell the variags that I will reward them for any stone like this they bring to the construction of Lugburz. They can use the beast of horn and ivory from Nurn to transport the stones here."

At Erukyerme Tar-Aldarion stood at the top of the stairs leading to the King House, as his father had done before him. The sun was shining but it was a windy day.

Ancalime stood next to him, and as her father had done: she also stood alone without her spouse next to her.

Aldarion stepped forward and raised his hands. In his hand, he held the scepter of Numenor

"People of Numenor, I salute you!" He shouted.

"I present to you, your Queen!"

Ancalime stepped forward to her father.

"She is Tar-Ancalime"

The people cheered and then began to repeat the name of the queen.

Aldarion turned towards his daughter with a smile; he handed her the scepter.

Ancalime started to walk to the top of Meneltarma. Her son Anarion joined her at the bottom of the stairs and walked with her towards the summit.

After the ceremony, the council met. The members all welcomed Ancalime as their queen and ruler.

Ancalime gave a speech to the council. She ended by stating; "The aide we provide to Middle Earth will be for the humans and for those alone. Numenor needs no magic from Middle Earth, but Middle Earth needs the help from us. I am thankful for the help Isildil of Andustar and Telume of Forostar have already provided and expect help from you others soon, so the construction here will continue."

Veryon said nothing, but he was very aware that the Queen was not referring to Hallatan nor Soronto.

After the meeting, Ancalime called Hallatan to the Throne Room.

Ancalime stated; "You have served this council faithfully for a long period, father-in-law! I had expected you to give up your seat at the meeting!"

Hallatan answered; "I have asked Hallacar to take the seat. However, he does not want to travel to the capital. I have also though about Nessanie, or one of her children especially her daughter.

. As you know she has represented Mittalmar on a few occasions under your father, where I myself could not attend."

Ancalime looked angry when she heard that option.

Hallatan continued; "Perhaps also someone from the family of my sister Irilde."

Ancalime said; "Or someone else, it is up to you Hallatan!"

Hallatan asked; "Was I called to answer this alone?"

Ancalime said; "No! I want you to rule during Erulaitale, Hallatan. Will you do that?"

Hallatan was surprised; "What about your son or father! I trust they will be better candidates for this job"

Ancalime answered; "My father has left for Falasse. He wants to visit his sisters and their families. Anarion is too young!"

Hallatan stated; "You were much young than Anarion, when you ruled on behalf of your father."

Ancalime was angry; "It is my will that you will rule under Erulaitale, will you follow this will?

Hallatan bowed; "Of course my lady!"

In night, Anarion came to the Queens Quarter. He said; "I heard you plan to leave for Hyarastorni. I want to follow you."

Ancalime stated; "No son! I want you to stay here with your grandfather Hallatan. He will teach you what will be expected of you as a ruler of Numenor."

Anarion said; "It is my wish to travel to Hyarastorni to see my father!"

One of the maids stepped forward; "My prince, you should listen to your mother. Stay with us here, please!"

Most of the maids in the room smiled. They would welcome the company of Anarion without his mother.

Ancalime looked around in the room; "I expect my servants to accompany me to Hyarastorni. Those who will not must leave the service of the Queen!"

Ancalime left the capital fast, but the rumour of her leaving and who she was accompanied by travelled even faster.

Ancalime was surprised when she and her maids arrived at Hyarastorni. The house of Hallatan was decorated with flowers, and music filled the air.

In the courtyard, Hallacar received the Queen. Young men from Hyarastorni surrounded him.

Hallacar stated; "We welcome the Queen of Numenor and her maids. Tonight we will have a party for all of you!"

Ancalime was furious; "You do not come to the capital, so I have come to you to decide the future of our land here! The sheep have more land than they need, but I want to breed horses here."

Hallacar answered; "I had hoped the Queen would participate in the feast. But as you wish let us discuss what is on your mind, and join the feast later."

That night while music filled the air, Ancalime and Hallacar had an intense argument to what should happen to the land of Hyarastorni. They did not agree, so the night came, and Ancalime was tires by the long journey. Hallacar pretended only to have a single room adequate to host the queen, beside his own, and the queen would have to accept this.

Ancalime would lay in the room, alone, having accomplished nothing, and listen to a party, involving the young men from Hyarastorni and her maids for whom she had advocated celibacy.


	9. Chapter 9

1081

In the southern Eriador, the construction of the road from the north to the south over Tharbad had halted. Stones had been removed and transport on the road was increasingly more difficult.

The potential failure of the construction reached Queen Ancalime of Numenor.

She called Telume of Forostar to her.

The queen asked; "Can we increase the number of stones we supply to Middle Earth?"

Telume answered; "Many Druedains have left Numenor, but those who remain can carve the stones. They are not the problem. The distance to Middle Earth and the size of the ships are. There ships are not built for this purposed. If you want to increase the number of stone you will need ship of such a size that all decks can be used for this."

Ancalime was silence.

Telume continued; "If the Queen wishes I will help in Middle Earth!"

Ancalime answered; "No! Telume, I have already asked this favour of Veryon to be provided by his household. You and I should not travel there!"

Later that year Aldarion returned to the capital. He had a request for his daughter. She received him in the Throne Room.

"I welcome you back father!" Ancalime said.

"Soronto tells me, you are governing the council with a firm hand;" he said.

"That is the only way for me to prevail;" Ancalime answered.

"I have a request for the Queen of Numenor!" Aldarion said.

"Speak please;" Tar-Ancalime said.

"I have been in Numenor too long. My heart longs for Middle Earth. I want one more travel to see old friends for the last time. I want the Queens permission to man Hirilonde with my former sailors and set sail again!" Aldarion said.

Ancalime answered; "I understand your request, father! However, I am unable to allow this. Currently, Hirilonde is being loaded with Forostar stones to be used in Middle Earth. Hirilonde will return in a few years, and I will look upon your request again, father."

Aldarion looked at her daughter; "You have grown, daughter! And you have harden. I created you! I should have known your answer."

He waited for a while then continued; "I will return to my sisters and remain there. If you change your mind, you are welcome to call for me! You and Anarion are welcome to visit me there."

Ancalime answered; "Anarion can visit you, on the condition he returns to the feasts of Numenor!"

Aldarion looked this daughter for a long time, and then he left the Throne Room.

"Take care of my tree;" he said.

At the end of the year, Veryon and Nessanie came to visit Soronto in Falasse.

Soronto knew Veryon from the council and Nessanie as a distant relative.

"What can I do for you?" Soronto answered.

Nessanie answered; "We want your support against Ancalime! Telume has no children, and the house of Haladin is vanishing. Ancalime will loose support from Forostar."

Veryon added; "-and we are sure, that Orrostar will support us too."

Nessanie continued; "we want to stand against Ancalime, but we cannot do it without your support. It is not too late, Soronto, you can change Numenor to who she was under Tar-Aldation.

"Tar-Aldarion!" Soronto repeated; "Come with me!"

He walked towards the nearby shores and pointed in the distance. There three old people were walking close to the water edge.

He pointed at them; "There is Tar-Aldarion, my uncle. He is happy and enjoying his life with his sisters. This is how I will end my days. He chose his daughter to rule. That was his decision! I will not challenge that. You have lost your battle with Ancalime, we all have. Did her victory make her happy? I think not, but my defeat made me happy. I will not support you!

Deep into the mountain of Mordor, the stolen stones from Numenor was sunken into the lava! When they were lifted again, their colour had become dark, almost black. They were hardened to a degree where no human force could break them. They where placed around the foundation of Lugburz, and the emerging construction seemed to be able to support a tower of immense size.


	10. Chapter 10

1098

Aldarion died in Falasse. The news arrived in Armenelos and Ancalime decided, his hroa should be taken directly to Noirinan to be buried in the caves there.

Ancalime travelled with Anarion and a small escort of servant.

"Will the blessed people come to grandfaters funeral?" Anarion asked his mother.

She answered; "They came when the first King of Numenor was buried, but this was different. In those days they were often here and the rumour was, that many of the them had known Elros from the time after the War of Wrath; since that time the arrive mainly at royal births and weddings."

"Were they at my birth mother;" Anarion asked.

Ancalime answered; "No they were not, but they not at my wedding either. Who know what guide them. Maybe they will come to your wedding Anarion!"

They arrived at Noirinan in the afternoon. The funeral took place directly after their arrival! Anarion was standing with his mother when the stone coffin with Aldarion was carried into the cave.

He looked around, everywhere he saw people that had no friendly relationship to his mother; nobilities of the capes, sailors of the Guild of Ventures and distant family members. At last, he saw his grandfather Hallatan and Hallacar. He hurried there.

Hallacar hugged his son. He knew he had only limited time with him, so he made best use of it, asking his son to his life in the capital, and presenting his sister and aunt Irilde.

Ancalime looked at them; then looked at the entrance to the cave waiting for the carriers of the coffin to return. She waited patiently until their return.

"Anarion! Please join me!" Ancalime commanded when that time came.

Anarion smiled to his father family. Then he left for his mother and their return to Armenelos before the night came. As he walked away, Nessanie shouted, well knowing the Queen could hear; "Your grandfather should have been buried at sea like the great Veantur!"

Next spring the council met again.

Telume spoke.

"It is this great sadness I see the Druedains of Forostar leave Numenor. They were once under the protection of the great House of Haleth, but meeting their kinsmen in Middle Earth has made them leave. They will soon be gone from the history of Numenor.

Ancalime answered; "It is free of everyone to leave Numenor! It is not the fault of the Druedain that the house of Haleth is threatened of its existence.

Telume answered; "Then who should carve our stones?"

Ancalime answered; "I hear that the Tharbad has enough stones, but only are few are used for the road construction. Perhaps the member from Hyarnustar would like to explain why the road is not finished."

Veryon answered shortly; "I do not know, maybe my son has found other values in Middle Earth. Maybe even values our Queen and ruler know little of. It could be time for our ruler to visit Middle Earth."

Ancalime did not answer.

Hallatan stayed after the meeting, as he wanted to meet the Queen. He was old and could not walk far so he sat in the shadow of Nimloth, and waited for the other council members to leave. He smiled to Isildil as he left. Then he reentered the Throne Room.

Ancalime was surprised; "Hallatan I thought you had left for Hyarastorni!"

Hallatan answered; "No my lady! I wanted to see you one more time."

Ancalime waited for Hallatan to continue.

He said; "I have served you for many years Queen Ancalime. I am not a proud man, your father and mother were proud. And you are proud Ancalime. So are my children and many more from Numenor. However, I am not! So I beg of my Queen to be able to see more of my grandchild. He is almost a hundred years and have never spend much time with me or his father. Please let me take Anarion with me back to Hyarastorni, so that he can live with us and remember me. He will return to Armenelos when he becomes one hundred years old or when I die, whatever comes first."

Hallatan looked at the Queen; he had tears in his eyes.

Ancalime said; "You have truly been a loyal servant Hallatan. The seat of Mittalmar is closest to my seat because you are most important among all nobilities of Numenor. Before I answer, please tell me who you intent to have this seat!"

Hallatan had foreseen the Queens reaction and had his answer ready. He said; "Who does the Queen suggest? I myself have much doubt!"

Ancalime answered; "I can relieve you of this burden, if you leave it with me. Then you will have more time with your grandchild. I will ask Anarion to travel with you, Hallatan!"

Hallatan was happy. He bowed the best he could and left Ancalime.

At the next council meeting Ancalime announced that the seat of Mittalmar now belonged to Larcatal a descendent of Oromendil and thus in the line of Elros.


	11. Chapter 11

1103

Just before his one hundred years birthday, Anarion arrived back in Armenelos.

He was received by many cheers, especially among the maids of Ancalime.

He entered the Throne Room to be received by his mother.

Tar-Ancalime said; "I welcome you back, son. I am sad to hear about the recent death of Hallatan of Mittalmar."

Anarion answered; "My grandfather died at the beginning of last year, mother. I thought you knew this. I stayed with my father the last year."

Ancalime knew that Hallacar deliberately had his son stayed one more year. She said; "However, now you are here you will be introduced to the people and the council as my successor to the throne of Numenor.

At the next meeting, Anarion introduced Anarion.

Ancalime stood up; "I will now pass my first law to you: It has not occurred and will never will be allowed that a person or any other living born in Middle Earth shall come to Numenor."

Veryon rose immediately; "My son is in Middle Earth. He helped our Queen to build the road of Eriador. Do you now tell me he cannot return?"

Ancalime stated formally; "No! Veryon. He can. However if he has children in Middle Earth they cannot!"

Veryon was outrageous; "You know well that my son has been engaged there. Now you tell me he cannot return with his children"

Ancalime raised her voice; "This is the will of your ruler. Do you oppose the ban that the blessed people has put on us not to travel west? I foresee if this happen it will be the beginning of the end of Numenor. From this day on no living creature not born in Middle Earth will be allowed to enter here!"

Veryon was still standing. He said; "I have served this council a long time, but it stops now. I take my leave without a decision on my successor.

Veryon turned around and left the Throne Room never to return.

Telume said "My Queen; with the hasty departure of Veryon, who should now take charge of the building of the great road?"

Ancalime answered; "I will find a way, right now we have many stones in Tharbad, but we need to transport them north and south from there.

Anarion stood up; "I volunteer to take this task!" He said.

Ancalime answered; "No Anarion! I cannot accept you leave Numenor before you have produced an heir to the Throne. I will rather have the construction delayed."

Anarion sat down again. In his mind a battle raged: the faithful son of a mother - against an independent mind and a will to create.

The council made no decision on help for Middle Earth and the members left the capital until next years Erukyerme.

Far away in the town of Nindamos at the south, an couple stood looking towards the sea.

Veryon said; "She was strong, Ancalime. I did not see this when I saw her the first time. She is not to be controlled by anyone."

"I know;" said Nessanie; "I tried to tell my brother, but he could not see. Now he has nothing."

Veryon added; "My son will not return from Middle Earth. His family will origin from there. One day they will grow strong to oppose the rulers of Numenor."

Nessanie said; "My daughter has left as well with no intent to return. I hope that maybe Ancalime one day will suffer the same fate, if not her son then her grandchildren."

On the opposite side of Numenor almost five hundred miles away, at the very north of the island not far from Sorontil another couple stood looking north.

Telume said; "Here ends the royal line of Haleth. I will resign from the council shortly, but I have no one to follow me. The Druedains have left Numenor and the population of Forostar now lives on the border to Orrostar and are of the house of Hador. Let them form the future."

Isildil said; "The blood of Haleth runs in me as well as in other Edain of Numenor!"

Telume said; "However the royal line of Haleth stops here. The line of Beor will live on in you Isildil and your son and those who follow."

Telume took the bracelet she had around her neck and held it in her hands.

She said; "Behold the Bracelet of Haleth, it was given my grandmother from Tar-Elendil, as she gave your line the Ring of Barahir. I have seen the Ring of Barahir on the fiancé of your son Isildil, but I have no one to place this bracelet on! Here ends the legend of the house of Haleth."

She threw the bracelet into the water deep below. Isildil did not react he respected his grand cousin decision. The bracelet sank to the bottom, never to be seen again.


End file.
